Someone Like You
by klausmikaelson3
Summary: Embry/Angela ... its a work in progress, so im not entirely sure how its going to end up. but please do give it a read. :D


A / n: I find Embry/Angela an adorable pairing and I there just isn't enough of it on fanfiction. So I decided to write my own :D.

Review please. :D

Embry's POV

Life sucks.

Well at least for me, one of the only wolves without an imprint, it usually does.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I _wanted_ to meet a girl, who for all intents and purposes would be a practical stranger, and suddenly feel like my entire life revolved around her, belonged to her.

I don't exactly want to have my choices and my free will taken away. But when you are part of a pack, the majority of whom have imprinted on someone, and you need to share their minds, every single day, it gets a little exhausting being alone.

Hell, I would have taken just meeting the right girl and falling in love like any other normal person. But we had all been in Sam's and Leah's heads and as long as there was a possibility that I could someday imprint on someone, I couldn't bring myself to do that to another girl.

So, once again, that left me pathetically and miserably alone.

For a while, back before Jake's pack rejoined Sam's it had been particularly horrible, because, with Seth and Leah gone, I had been the only odd one out. Pack meetings and meals at Emily's had always had quite a clear distinction. There were the wolves with their imprints on one side, who either were too wrapped up in themselves, or occasionally mingled with other imprinted couples. And then there were the single ones, which is Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady and me.

With the exception of me and Leah, the others were young enough that this didn't bother them. Now normally I would have been ecstatic to have some company for my misery, but, case in point, that company was Leah.

It wasn't exactly that I couldn't stand Leah, the problem was more that, I could totally get where she was coming from. If I thought I was miserable watching my friends be happy when I wasn't, I could only imagine what she was going through, watching the guy who broke her heart be blissfully happy with the cousin she thought of as a sister.

Still, I wasn't usually this mopey. But recently it all seemed particularly hard to deal with. I had always been kind of a loner, growing up. I always felt like I didn't fit in anywhere. But the pack had always been like a family to me, especially after Jake and Quil joined us.

But of late, I had been feeling even more out of place than usual. I was constantly irritable enough that I could even give Leah a run for her money, and my neck seemed to hurt a lot, which was very weird because as wolves we healed very fast and generally did not experience sore muscles or aches for very long.

But it wasn't exactly an ache per say, it was more like a constant nagging feeling at the back of my head that had a physical manifestation like a pulling at the top of my spine.

And this pulling seemed to be directed out of La Push, away from the pack, which was another reason I felt like I didn't belong here anymore.

It had been four years since the stand-off with the Volturi had happened, and they had been surprisingly drama free. No new vampires or large covens had come looking for either Bella or Nessie.

It had been kinda boring to be honest. At least with all the drama going on, I hadn't had time to mope about my loveless state.

About 3 months ago, Leah had decided to stop phasing, so she could move away and maybe continue her education. It took a while to learn the restraint and control required to do that. It had taken Sam almost a year to stop phasing. He had decided to stop around a year after the Volturi incident when he found out that Emily was pregnant. He wanted to start a family with her and grow old together. Also it might've had something to do with the mini- freakout that Emily had when she realized she was starting to look older than Sam. But no one was talking about that.

I wasn't looking forward to Leah finally getting the hang of it and leaving, though a part of me sympathised with her and hoped she could leave her pain behind. But still, the single-ness didn't seem as obvious with Leah around to complain to and bicker with. So yeah, it would be freaking awesome once she left.

In the interim, the loyalties of the pack had shifted to Jacob. Not that I had any problems with that. He had made me his beta or second – in command. His reasoning for picking me over Quil was that I had the least distractions out of the three of us and could make objective decisions about the safety of the pack. Translation – I didn't have anybody to worry about.

But still, it was nice being in charge whenever Jake wasn't around, which was more often than not. Jake spent almost all of his time with the Cullen's in Forks. Since they couldn't come to La Push without breaking the treaty, he had to go there to spend time with his imprint, Nessie.

When Sam had first officially retired, Jake hadn't even wanted to be the Alpha, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice in the matter. He and Sam, who started getting along a lot better after Sam retired, discussed it and came to the conclusion that Sam and Emily's son would most likely also have the Alpha gene. But, he was only two, so Jake had to stick around till Nate was old enough to phase.

I didn't want that to happen anytime soon though, as it would mean seeing even lesser of Jake than usual. Well at least I'd have Quil around for a couple more years.

We did still hang out, all three of us, but it just wasn't the same as before, in the sense that I could tell that both of them would much rather be with their imprints and were only here for my sake. So I suggested that I just hang out with one of them and their imprints so that they could be happy without feeling guilty about me.

It wasn't all bad. Claire was a pretty cute little kid, and it was always entertaining to see her boss Quil around like a slave-driver. Renesmee was a lot more withdrawn and wouldn't talk much to anyone except Jake when I was around, but Emmett and Jasper were pretty okay guys to hang out with when they weren't macking on their wives.

All in all it wasn't all bad, but when everyone eventually paired up no matter where I was, it would be nice to have someone to turn to.

So, one weekend when Jake asked me to come along to spend a couple days in Forks at the Cullen's place, I went because I had nothing better to do anyway. I had no idea how much this visit would change my life for good.


End file.
